Jaded
by ungojos
Summary: Harry's jaded. because he had to fight Voldemort too many times. really short, and reasonably pointless. basically me feeling bad for harry.(finsished)


**Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter and all that would cause a lawsuit if I said it did.  I wonder if disclaimers are necessary…oy, I shall never know. **

Harry Potter did not want to keep fighting Voldemort time and time again, but he wasn't given a choice.  

It was quite ironic that a fraudulent seer, Trelawney, could be the creator of a destiny that came about.  It was a life he didn't want but was handed anyways.  Destiny, can it be changed?  Could you have multiple destinies?  Is it true that only once a prophecy is created can it be fulfilled?

Couldn't there be other things that were in control, fixing his destiny?  Decisions that wouldn't make him fight the fight the same man over and over, and lose whomever he ever loved to that man?

But who was in control of his destiny?  Who had the power to make his life the torment it would be?

Why couldn't there be another path to winning the war?

_"When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us."_  
** Alexander Graham Bell**

_…16 years ago…_

It had been a long day.  Dumbledore had spent most of it listening to people apply for the newly opened teaching position at Hogwarts.  Most of the applicants were people who were desperate for any jobs they could manage to get or who were looking for safety during the war.  He was beginning to lose his patience as he began interviewing the final candidate, a Ms. Trelawney.

Out side of the interview room, the war had been dragging on for quite sometime.  The old Seer at Hogwarts, Professor Kalila, had predicted that the war could end soon but badly and with unsettled affairs or that it could be even longer and end right.  That was before she died.

During an attack several blocks down from St. Mungo's hospital, she and several other members of the Order were killed.

After she died, the order forgot most of her prophecy and it went overlooked for a while, a group whom were without a Seer.  What was remembered was taken out of context as: the war could be over soon.  Dumbledore made it his quest to find the person who could answer how to go about that; he had seen too many students die.

Sensing that they would need a Seer to help answer questions on the prophecy, Dumbledore decided to recruit one under the guise of an opening as a Divination teacher.

After interviewing fraud after fraud, with an occasional person that told them they desperately needed a job, Dumbledore did not expect to find anyone.  He was feeling disappointed when former Slytherin, Ms. Trelawney walked in.

He was aware of her credentials and her line of Seer grandmothers, but he didn't believe that the woman had any gift in prophecy and divining.

The interview turned out to be the same as the others, and at the end, the faint spark of hope he felt at the beginning was diminished by he didn't believe her, and suspected she was telling half truths.

As he picked up his things, more than ready to leave he noticed that she was still sitting at the table.  Caught between a desire to remain friendly, and yet pressed for time, he started to put on his over cloak when he heard the woman speak.

When she finished he stared at her incredulously.

She looked up at him, "I beg your pardon?" She was feeling very small, sitting under one of the most powerful wizards' questioning gaze.

"You don't remember?" He looked at her, looking for something to indicate that she was lying. 

"No, it has happened before. Why, did you say something important?" 

He nodded. "Yes. You're hired."

Trelawney breathed a sigh of relief; she had felt doubtful and had thought she felt bad vibes towards the end.

_…present…_

Dumbledore perhaps also had some part to play with in Harry's destiny. He chose to listen to prophecies, the first to end the war, and the second that a child born in late July could save the war, doing this, he had momentarily lost reason.  Like most people do in war, and ended up believing in a possibility as a truth. His decision, along with others, brought Harry Potter to where he was today, jaded after too many losses and battles against death.

**Author's notes:  Kalia means truth. Isn't truth interesting because it always has two sides?  Like the prophecy.  The war could end both ways, both would be true.  Unfixed destinies… as much as I hate the word destiny because it sounds so dramaticly annoying, and always seems so easily ****dismissed, I liked the idea of Harry having no active role in his destiny (because what kid would chose that). **

**Muy**** mucho thanks to Amanda, who beta-read this for me, because of her, this is ever, ever so much more easier to read.**


End file.
